


A passionate dance between dragons

by YesternightScribe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesternightScribe/pseuds/YesternightScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexa asks Clarke to start training her warrior skills, Clarke issues a challenge instead. Unbeknownst to Lexa, she's been training for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> First posted this on Tumblr via Hopelesslehane, but progressed to something larger. Yes, it means that I am the infinity anon.

“Clarke, you need to learn to defend yourself.” Lexa has her pinned down on the couch they shared. Her body lay sprawled on top, her hands in Clarkes as she pushed them above their heads on the armrest.

“I got you, babe.” Clarke cheekily sings it softly in Lexa’s ear. “I got you, babe.” She placed a soft kiss just behind her ear. Another just below as she started a trail of nips and bites along that divine jawline. A heat settling in her heart when Lexa released a quiet wanton moan. She leaned up to capture full lips parting to speak, swallowing the sounds of a quiet protest. If she could, this was how she wanted to spend the rest of their lives. In peace. In love.

“I’m serious Clarke. I want you, with me..” 

“And what makes you think I can’t?” She rolled them over the edge of the couch onto the ground. Her arm breaking the fall, the impact largely on the side of her body that had hardened during the secluded training sessions with Octavia. She continued the momentum until she was now the one on top. Her arms placed on the floor beside Lexa’s head, she raised a single eyebrow, a silent challenge. She slackened her muscles slightly to kiss the brunette on the corner of her lips, her tongue lazily tracing that jawline up to her ear again, a playful bite in Lexa’s earlobe. “You haven’t seen me fight, Commander.” She pulled back, a devilish smirk splayed on her face, eyes basking in happiness. She saw the tightly shut eyes, the shudder flowing through her girlfriend. She lightly traced a single finger between those well-defined abs underneath a black shirt.

With a growl of frustration Clarke is pushed up to stand. Lexa was not one to leave a challenge unfinished, certainly not this one. The fire burning in Lexa’s eyes was a testament to her teasing gestures, even when the rest of her face was replaced with steel.

“Alright Clarke, let’s see what you can do, right now.” Lexa’s entire demeanour exuded confidence from the straight back, to the lack of a real fighting stance before she lunged. Clarke caught the fist in her right palm, bringing it up to her face, placing a teasing kiss on Lexa’s knuckles. The grin hadn’t left her face for even a moment, not in the least surprised by the sudden attack. She dropped the hand and took a couple of steps back as she started to circle around Lexa. Her grin turned downright predatory as though she was lurking in tall grass eyeing her prey lustfully. Another shiver went through Lexa. Her head turned to the ceiling, collecting the pieces Clarke managed to peel off of her with so little effort.

“You’re not fighting fair, Clarke.” Lexa dropped into a fighting stance. The subtleties of which Clarke was familiar with in her training sessions against Octavia, their fighting styles a match. 

“No fight is a fair fight, didn’t you tell me so?” Her face was a reflection of pure innocence. She fell forward then, caught herself on her arms and pushed off with her right foot. Lexa, unfamiliar with the move, stepped forward to catch her. Clarke used her left arm as the axis for the momentum, the kick aimed high. It was as much a warning as a statement to not underestimate her as Lexa just barely caught it in time. The surprise showed clearly in her eyes, but soon transformed into a genuine smile. Clarke pulled herself into her initial form again, circling prey with fast paced sidesteps, changing direction every so often. The constant fluid movements, the twists and turns all followed and guided the momentum she build. All she had to do was react to Lexa’s foot stepping out to throw a punch. Her own foot was placed right beside it as she twirled to the other side, gently shoving her lover to bring her out of balance. 

A feint caught her by surprise as Lexa threw a punch to her shoulder. She stopped all together and kicked her boots to the corner of the room before settling in a whirlwind of motion, dancing just out of reach. Lexa caught on and removed her own, for the shove she received earlier, a new determination set in her eyes. A barrage of punches were thrown in her direction. The first few she could avoid, but at the speed Lexa fought she had to deflect some until a kick caught her on her hip.

She stopped once more to remove an article of clothing, pulling her socks from her feet and throwing them in Lexa’s face. She couldn’t contain her grin at the disgusted face Lexa showed as she threw them near the entrance to the room. Levelling the playing field she pushed Lexa on the defensive and landed another punch. Consequently Lexa removed her socks. 

They were dancing again around one another as the momentum build to a slow crescendo. Their movements slowly synchronizing, their bodies twining, the heat growing within. As she passed behind Lexa she quickly pulled at the strings that held her top up in her neck, letting the ends trail the last of Lexa’s movements. Lexa, not realizing it was Clarkes intention, abruptly stopped to fix it.

“Leave it.” Clarkes voice took on a deeper tone, a raw edge and Lexa’s eyes darkened in return, desire seeping through the cracks of her concentrated mask. In one fluid motion Lexa pulled the top over her head, distracting Clarke with the sight of her lover in just a bra, a slight sheen of sweat covering her torso and those abs that were absolutely to die for. Her fingers twitched in desire to trail them over the tattoos and scars of battles won. She yearned to slide her fingers along the swell of covered breasts. She craved to run her fingers through the mess of curls, drawing moans of pleasure from swollen lips.


	2. Chapter II

Frozen, Clarke stood there as Lexa prowled towards her, muscles rippling underneath tanned skin. Her figure accentuated by the evening sun shining through the shutters. She closed her eyes as she felt a feather light touch on her bare arms. A shuddered breath of heated air shared between them. She leaned in, but Lexa pulled back equally. A ghost of lips on the shell of her ear. A whispered “Not yet” left her breathless. Knuckles caressed the skin of her sides as her top was pulled up. 

“Don’t forget to breathe Clarke.” was murmured into the hollow of her throat. She threw her head back, freely submitting to the sensation of wet lips trailing a path to her pulse point. One hand left her midriff to sweep the hair from her collarbone before it grabbed the back of her neck. Her own hands settled on her lovers waist, tracing small patterns on the skin with her thumbs as Lexa sucked on the flesh of her neck. It left her weakened, gasping for breath and barely able to stand. 

Long fingers splayed on the small of her back as finally those lips descended upon her mouth. Desperation and desire mixed with a faint salty taste. Hands travelled up her back to undo her bra as she pulled Lexa flush against her own skin. Her heart soared against the setting sun. Thumbs grazed the surface underneath her loosened bra, dragging slowly from her back to the side of her bosom, nearly brushing a stiffened nipple. Her pulse was racing, a moan escaping when Lexa pulled away. 

Opening her eyes she was met with deep forest green eyes, pupils blown wide, searching for permission in her own. She raised her arms in silent consent before her bra and top were removed in a single motion. A cold breeze from the cooling night air raised the hairs on her skin while Lexa admired her from a short distance. Her bra quickly joined Clarkes own on the floor. The last of the sun highlighted the curve of her breasts as Lexa once more closed the gap between them with a kiss.

She was gently lead backwards next to the bed they shared every night. Never once interrupting the touching of lips, the dance of tongues, the way their bodies twined as one. A gasp of breath as she felt fingers digging in her back, dragging lower, leaving trails of red. Her own hands similarly travelled down, pulling her impossibly tighter by the hollow in Lexa’s back. Their nipples brushed in this battle fought with lust, sending a sweltering heat down to her core. 

She drew a needy whine from her lover as she replaced her lips with a finger, demanding her to be silent. She trailed open mouthed kisses down Lexa’s neck, briefly leaving her own mark on that delicious pulse point. Warm lips closed around her finger, a wet tongue preying. A hand disappeared in her curls, gently scraping the base of her skull. The other hand settled on her waist as she continued her path down, teasing the skin with dainty touches of her nose. 

She left a graze of teeth on the protruding collarbone, a loving kiss on the swell of breasts, a trail of wetness following her tongue to the valley in between. She staggered when a nib at her finger turned to a gentle soul sucking. 

“God, Lexa.” Her voice throaty and laced with lust as she stretched out the last syllable until it faded with her withering breath. Her weakness apparent as she wobbled on her feet, tightening her grip on Lexa’s hip. 

She was grateful for the gentle nudges guiding her to sit on soft furs as Lexa straddled her thighs, breathing life with an invigorating kiss. Long, dainty fingers slipped underneath the waistband of her skin-tight pants, leaving lingering touches on the tender skin. Her gut twisted and muscles tightened involuntarily as she drew another shuddering breath of life from her lovers lips. Her own hands raked across bare shoulders. 

One merciless hand travelled upwards, settling on top of her navel before prodding her to lie down. The pressure gone the second her back met the furs underneath, her fingers twisted in the soft hairs beside. She clutched her hands with all her might when Lexa finally took her nipple between warm, wet lips. Her insides churning. Too long had she waited, too long was she teased with just the barely grazing touch. 

Her heart was screaming as the pleasure took over at the sudden long anticipated ministrations. Her hands found a hold in dark tresses, guiding her to the neglected peak across the valley. 

“Oh God, yes.. Lex.” Breathless moans filled the room as they echoed the ever louder and faster drumbeat of her heart. Her torso writhing on the soft furs, seeking more contact, more friction, more sensations in the limited movement she was allowed.

A fleeting touch over her clothed crotch almost send her over the edge while agile fingers undid her pants. Both layers were roughly pulled down her legs as Lexa simultaneously pulled away from her chest, baring her completely to the cool night air whipping through the building. A shiver went down her spine under Lexa’s lustful gaze. 

“I want to hear you scream.” Lexa’s voice was deeper and more hoarse than she’d ever heard before.

“Please, Lex.” The desperate plead was drawn from her lips with a soft kiss. 

Lexa smoothly guided her to the centre of the bed and took her place between spread legs. Gentle kisses were soon replaced with long swipes of tongue, merciless sucking and a hand seeking uncharted depths. Her muscles contracting, straining with tension and begging for release. Her mind freed from stray thoughts, solely focused on the torturous onslaught. Her heart beating erratically, skipping a beat every time Lexa curved her fingers deep inside. 

“Let it go, Clarke.” She fell over the edge, headlong in a dive, a thrilling and seemingly endless plunge from atop the cliffs as wave after wave of the strong current crashed on unrelenting rocks. Until finally the current ebbed away and the sea returned to a gentle lapping of the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd mean a lot to me if you were to leave a comment on this work.


End file.
